Pretending
by LuvMyWay
Summary: This is a SONGFIC. What if the gang had to write a song and perform it.  P/S the song is PRETENDING BY GLEE


_**A/N:Hey guys it's Ally here! Hope you guys like this story! Found the inspiration for this story on youtube. Plz review. No flames!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious or the song Pretending.**_

_**Couples: Beck and Jade, Cat and Robbie, and Andre and Tori**_

**Tori's POV**

It was a normal day at Hollywood Arts. Beck,Jade,Cat,Robbie,Andre and I were in Sikowitz's class with him giving a lecture on method acting. Just then the intercom came on. " For everyone who is in 's music class there will be a showcase for the school next week. It is also a grade. I'm excited to see you guys perform. You can be in groups!", the principal people groaned and some people cheered. In my case I just sat there. But I groaned when Sikowitz continued the lesson. There is a reason why people don't like Sikowitz's class and if you have seen him you know why. If you haven't you're one lucky person.

**Jade's POV**

10 minutes after the announcement, the class ended. FINALLY! I couldn't hate that class anymore. But Sikowitz just had to keep Robbie,Cat,Tori,Andre,Beck and I back. I was ready to go to lunch!

**NO POV**

"Beck,Jade,Cat,Robbie,Andre and Tori. Come here please", Sikowitz asked. Everyone else rushed out of the classroom. " Why are we here?", Jade asked. " Because I want you six to perform in the showcase", Sikowitz said. "No way!", Jade yelled. " I'm not doing the showcase!" " Yes you are or you fail" SIkowitz explained. "Fine! Can we go now?",Jade caved. "Yes". Everyone ran out.

**At the Asphalt Cafe**

**Andre's POV**

"So where do you guys want to meet up at to write the song" I asked trying to get something going. "We can do it at my house", Tori, my girlfriend, offered. "Okey-Dokey, Torioke", Cat said excitedly under her her boyfriend, Robbie's arm. " Whatever", Jade said under her boyfriend, Beck's arm. Something told me this was going to be alright.

**At Tori's House No POV**

"So Tori, where's your parents?", Beck asked. " On vacation", Tori informed them. " Okay, lets get to work", Robbie said. Everyone sat on the couch.

"Okay I thought we could start with this" Andre starts playing chords on the piano.

About 2 minutes later Andre yells, " I got the chorus! ". " Then play it man!" Beck started to play the piano.

'_ Will we ever say the words we're feeling._

_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls._

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we always,always,always be pretending?'_

Andre stopped playing and everyone clapped. "I think I have a first verse for that. Andre, can you play it again and Beck, can you sing with me?", Jade asked. " Yeah", both guys replied.

_' Face to face and heart to heart._

_We're so close yet so far apart._

_I close my eyes and look away._

_That's just because I'm not okay._

_But I hold on, I stay strong._

_Wondering if we still belong._

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling._

_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls._

_Will we ever have or happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be pretending'_

Everyone clapped. "Okay. So we got the first verse and the chorus. Whose next?" Tori asked. " I got something" Cat yelled. "Okay. Lets hear it." Andre started to play.

_' How long do I fantasize?_

_Make believe that it's still alive._

_Imagine that I am good enough._

_And we can choose the ones we love._

_But I hold on, I stay strong._

_Wondering if we belong._

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling._

_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls._

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever be pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be pretending'_

Everyone clapped. " Okay we two verses and the chorus. Looks like its up to us, Latina." Andre told Tori. " I think I have the bridge" Andre began to play.

_' Keeping secrets safe._

_Every move we make._

_Seems like no ones letting go ._

_And its such a shame._

_'Cause if you feel the same ,_

_How am I suppose to know?_

_Will we ever say the words the words we're feeling._

_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls._

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be pretending'_

Everyone clapped. "Now, lets hear it altogether." Beck suggested. Andre started to play.

_Bade: ' Face to face and heart to heart._

_We're so close yet so far._

_I close my eyes, I look away._

_That's just because I'm not okay._

_But I hold on, I stay strong._

_Wondering if we still belong._

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling._

_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls._

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_We will always, always, always be pretending._

_Cabbie: How long do I fantasize?_

_Make believe that it's still alive._

_Imagine that I am good enough._

_And we can choose the ones we love._

_But I hold on, I stay strong_

_Wondering if I still belong._

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling._

_Reach down underneath and take down all the walls._

_Will we ever have our happy ending?_

_Or will we forever only be pretending?_

_Will we always, always, always be pretending._

_Tandre: Keeping secrets safe._

_Every move we make ._

_Seems like no ones letting go._

_And it's such a shame._

_'Cause if you feel the same,_

_How am I suppose to know?_

_Everyone: Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending?_

_Or will we forever be pretending?_

_Will we alway, always, always be (x2)_

"Awesome, we're done. Can we go now?" Jade asked. "No. We are going to stay and party!" Beck said turning on some music. Everyone danced and had a good time, even Jade. When they performed at the showcase they got a standing ovation.


End file.
